Edbear Entertainment
by ProFan
Summary: Hello and welcome to your part time summer job at the new and improved "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"! It's a magical place for kids, adults, and all dorks alike who are trying to make a quick buck. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any injury or dismemberment.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay before you guys start to rant let me start by saying that YES, I know the that the second game is, while still not confirmed, a prequel. But this fanfic is still going to be played out as if it was a sequel and that this takes place in a new location after the second game (in other words the phone guy is still alive). With that being said, let story begin.

That morning began as normally would for the Eds. Double D would be the one working on one of Eddy's scams in order to make a quick buck. Eddy himself was to busy slacking off to even care about anything, and Ed, well, he was playing with what was supposed to be a propeller for their new plane.

Eddy: I can see it now boys. Just think of how many jawbreakers we'll be able to stomach with this plane.

Double D: Well Eddy I'm quite sure that this would be going by much faster if you lent me a hand. Also, Ed, please take that propeller out of your mouth for goodness sakes.

Eddy turned the corner to see that Ed was gone. He was on the other side of the street reading a newspaper that had been delivered that morning. With an excited expression, he dashed across the street to them.

Ed, **happy as can be**: Oh boy guys take at look at this.

"Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza, come one and all to witness the grand reopening of our supreme pizzeria, equipped with our new and improved animatronics, fun games, and our fantastic pizza! Now hiring night guards for $6 dollars an our."

Ed: Can we go guys, huh, can we?!

Double D, **raising an eyebrow**: Only problem Ed, we don't have the money to go and or parents are to busy with work, mine being out of town at the moment.

Eddy: Yeah, but what if we could see the place after ours? **A wicked smile spread across his face,** the article says that they'll pay us six bucks an our to stare at cameras, have all the pizza we could eat, and play games from midnight to six.

Double D: Nowhere does it say anything about playing with the games or eating the food, second none of us are even old enough to take the job.

Eddy: You and me aren't, but Ed on the other hand is perfect.

Ed: I like my eggs drys you guys.

Double D: ...Yes, well I suppose Ed is the right age but what makes you think that we'll be able to get in?

Eddy: We'll just have Ed unlock the doors for us once he's in.

This idea was sounding worse and worse by the minute. Double D never liked the idea of breaking and entering in the first place. However, this technically wasn't breaking in, they were being let in by an "employee" of the place. Plus if he said no he would never hear the end of it.

Double D: Oh very well then.

Eddy: Great, now just to get Ed that interview for the job.

A few days had passed since Ed filled out the job application. The manager would have preferred some one more qualified for the job but not to many people really wanted the job anyway. The three Eds sat in Ed's living room waiting for the mail to slip through the door. It was three-o-clock, the time the manager said that the papers should come.

Eddy flipped through some channels to kill the time. Ed and Double D were sitting on each end of the couch about ready to fall asleep. All of the sudden a squeaking sound could be heard coming from the front door. When Ed heard this he trampled over everybody on the couch just to read it. It wasn't long before the others joined in.

"Congratulations on your new and exciting career path at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

Eddy: Ha ha way to go lumpy! Just think of the money we'll be making now!

Double D: Congrats Ed. Why, just this measly job is your early gateway to a new and exciting life.

Eddy: Don't get all mushy Double D jeez. So, big guy, you ready for the first night of making us money?

Ed: Ed is happy, who wants a hug?!

Eddy and Double D in unison: NO!

AN: I hope you guys liked my first chapter. I got the idea for this style of writing from reading "The Crucible" at school. I don't know if the actual book was written like this but I really liked this format. Until next chapter, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Call

It was eleven-thirty by the time the Eddy and Double D got to the pizzeria. Fortunately for Eddy, Double D actually new the way since he knew where they were constructing the building. The parking lot was pitch black with only the dim lights of the lamp posts. This made the boys a bit uneasy until they heard the door open up.

Ed: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, would you like mustard?

Eddy: Ed, did you hit your head or something? Hope you boys are ready to party all night. Come on let's go in!

Ed closed the door behind them when they came in and locked with the keys he was given. Double D was disgusted by the place. There was mud in all of the nooks and corners that you'd have to be blind not to see. The place reeked of grease and sweat from all of the kids and the carpet was stained with pizza sauce and other unmentionable substances.

Eddy: Man what a dump, didn't this place just open today?

Double D: Young children have such disregard for sanitation. Ed, did your boss leave you with any instructions for your first day?

Ed: Um he said that the last night watchman from the last place would leave a massage for me in the office.

Eddy: Do we have to listen to it?

Double D: It's priority Eddy. It should only take a minute or two. So, Ed, show us the way to the office.

Thankfully the office wasn't as bad as the rest of the building was. It was a standard sized office that was completely symmetrical with one doorway on each side of the office and a desk in the center. On the desk was a monitor that looked like it was touch screen. There was also a phone that had one message on it. Double D pressed the play button next to it. It rang for a few seconds until a man's voice could be heard of the other line.

"Um, hello hello? Well welcome to the job, kiddo! Uh I thought I'd record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night of the job. I actually used to be the night guard for the last building before it was...closed. Now for your first night there shouldn't be any problems. Really the only reason we hire any guards now is so they can keep an eye on the animatronics, to make sure they don't get stolen or something."

Eddy: **yawn**

Double D: Interesting...

"The company has had some pretty rough years in the past what with it having to shut down the pizzeria so many times. A lot of people still don't have a very positive impression of the industry as a whole, what with sanitation, rumors, oh and the bite of eighty-seven. Poor soul."

Eddy: BITE!

Ed: Cool.

Now regarding your safety, the only real danger that you might experience are the characters themselves. The company couldn't really afford to fix their servos so in order for them not to shut down the animatronics are allowed to walk around at night."

Eds in unison: WHAT!

"Now walking around isn't really the problem for you. The only problem you might come across is that, well, if they happen to see you after they might think of you as a metal endoskeleten without it's costume on. And if that happens they might try to stuff you into a costume which inevitably crush you blah blah blah. Now don't worry though, um, if you happen to see a mascot walking around the place just keep an eye on it and if it ever comes near your door you can just shut it with the door switch. But remember that the doors will drain you of your power and if you run out of power then...yeah."

"Oh and one more thing. If you switch over to cam 2B then you might notice the arcade room. In the back, near the prize counter, there's another animatronic that usually stays inside it's box. It only ever comes out when someone buys a prize with their tokens, but for some reason or another it's been coming out at random when the kids are playing. Now as far as I know it's lags can't support the top half of it's body so you shouldn't have to worry about it walking around. If you really want to keep in though just try to keep quiet. That thing, from what we know, is incredibly sensitive to sound and so when the kids are all playing at once that activates as well."

"Well with that being said you should be good for the night. Just remember to check those cameras and try to keep quiet. Alright, goodnight."

Eddy: Is this some kind of joke or something? I want out!

Double D: Eddy wait! You heard what he said, this things wonder. Walking out is just as dangerous as staying in hear. My suggestion is that we just try to keep quiet and watch the cameras for the night, in the morning Ed can quit.

Eddy:...fine.

AN: Guys I'm really sorry for taking so long to update my story. I've been really busy lately and I've been writing in segments, a little each day. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and feel free to leave any suggestions in the reviews. Take care.


End file.
